The Forbidden Mountains' Spell
by mckono4ever
Summary: An original story. Written for my English class. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: this is story I wrote for English class. Hope ya like. **

**Please if you want to use please ask before doing so. **

I live in a castle at the edge of the lake we call _Flaming Farben_  
(which is Flaming Colors in our native German). I am the princess of  
the land. My full name is Princess Ruby Joan Warrington II. One day  
my best friend, Jay Rogers, the stable boy, decided to have some fun.  
He met me at the stables and told me his idea.

"Ruby," he said, "I want to go on an adventure." I was sort of  
concerned. The last time he said that, the cook almost got fired and  
I got grounded for two months. We had added salt to all the food at  
the big banquet.

"What is this idea of yours?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's go on a quest. To the mountains," he grinned mischievously.

"Jay, are you talking about the Forbidden Mountains?" I asked shocked

that he would suggest such a thing.

"Yes I am referring to those mountains. We wouldn't go far, Ruby.  
Maybe a mile or so. Some of the boys in the village went about half a  
mile into them and came back unscathed. They said it was just like an  
ole' mountain," Jay said convincingly.

"Jay, if my father caught me doing such a thing-" I started, but he cut me off.

"He won't catch you. I promise!" Jay urged.

"Fine," I agreed against my better judgment. I mean, what could go  
wrong? It was just a mile or so. Jay was pleased with himself.

"Okay. Meet me back here in half an hour. I need to get a few  
things before we go," he said happily. I already had a bad feeling  
about this.  
*****

A half an hour later I met Jay at the stables. He came striding up  
to me, whistling a tune and carrying a sack over his shoulder. We set  
out on an adventure. When we made it to the edge of the woods I took  
a deep breath. Oh boy, this was going to be one of the most daring  
things we had tried yet. We both walked, side by side into the  
Forbidden Mountains. I couldn't help but notice that Jay looked  
slightly apprehensive too. We hiked through the wooded mountains  
without stopping for about 15 minutes.

"Jay, do you get the feeling someone is watching us?" I asked  
uneasily glancing around.

"Yeah, but I thought it was just me," he said. We looked around us.

"Turn around and head back," Jay ordered. I immediately did what he  
said. You didn't have to tell me twice. I turned around to see an  
old woman standing in the middle of the path we had cleared.

"You two shouldn't have come up here," she said warningly.

"Yeah, we realize that now. We were just heading back," Jay said  
from beside me.

"Oh, no. Once you enter the mountains you aren't going back. You  
will stay here forever. Just like what happened to me," she cackled  
evilly. I shivered with fear.

"You're the missing princess," Jay said with surprise.

"Yes, you're very smart, young man. Too bad you won't be able to use  
those brains up here," she snarled. I knew what Jay was referring to.  
About 60 years ago there was a beautiful princess that was to inherit  
the throne. One day she decided to take a walk. She ventured too far  
and disappeared into the mountains. She had never been seen since.  
That's how they became the Forbidden Mountains. Few people had  
ventured up here since. And when they did, they never came down. And  
now, we were going to become one of those people. Jay grabbed my hand  
and we ran up the mountain, away from the old woman.

"You will never escape!" her voice echoed after us. When I looked  
back, the woman was gone. I shivered and kept running. The higher we  
got, the colder it got. Finally we made it about halfway up. There  
was cave. We curled up inside of it. I looked out over the land. My  
castle was in the distance. It stood tall and proud against the  
setting sun, next to Flaming Farben, which was living up to its name.  
We were curled up in some blankets Jay had thrown into the sack he had  
brought.

"Jay, what are we going to do if we really can't get out?" I voiced  
the question that had been lying heavily on my mind ever since we  
escaped the old woman.

"I honestly don't know, Ruby. I just don't know," Jay said. There  
was an eerie silence throughout the whole land. The birds weren't  
making any noises. We didn't know it at the time but it was because  
it was too cold for them.

"I wonder if they're missing me by now," I wondered out loud. The  
answer was the faint noise of the bells ringing to signal distress in  
the village.

"I guess so," he said. "I wonder what is back there," he pointed  
back into the cave. It was dark, and I hadn't thought much about it.

"I hate to say this, but maybe we should go find out," I suggested.

"All right," he said. He stood and pulled a candle from his pack.  
He lit it with one of the matches he had in his pocket, and we slowly  
ventured back into the cave. It got colder as we got further back.  
Suddenly there was a bright burst of light and we appeared in a cold  
snowy realm. It was empty. There was nothing to be seen anywhere.  
Snow covered the ground in all directions. I was surprised to find  
that the trousers and shirt I had been wearing had turned to a dress  
of warm fleece and a beautiful coat of fur. I looked at Jay and  
discovered he had experienced the same thing. He wore a warm coat and  
long pants and boots. We looked at each other in shock.

"What just happened?" he whispered still surprised.

"I think, we were just magically transported to a foreign land," I  
whispered back.

"Yes, you two young things were brave enough to come into theForbidden Mountains. You happened upon the cave and ventured deep into it. You have discovered where we live while we wait for brave rescuers from the Dark Spirit that owns the Mountains," a voice turned around and saw a beautiful woman adorned in the sameclothing as us. She had long dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"The missing princess," I whispered. I remembered seeing the  
paintings of her on a few of the castle walls. She looked just as she  
did 60 years ago when she disappeared.

"Hello, dear children," she said with a smile.

"How is this even possible?" Jay asked. Every time we turned around  
a new surprise awaited us.

"Well, let me explain. Two hundred years ago the Dark Spirit came  
from an experiment that went very wrong. He took over this land. It  
used to be beautiful, prosperous, full of people, green, and filled  
with rivers and streams with pure water. It turned dark, barren, and  
uninhabited. He decided it wasn't enough and took over the mountains  
too. He cast a spell over the mountains. Anyone that went into them  
would be captured. Their bodies would be taken over and their spirits  
would come here to live. That's what happened to me. It has happened  
to many other people as well. Anyone who dared to defy the Dark  
Spirit became as this," she paused and seemed to focus on something.  
A floating cloud appeared, and two white bears were seen fighting each  
other. "These two were brave men. They came into the Forbidden  
Mountains to explore. They were taken captive and sent here. When  
they defied the Dark Spirit and challenged him, he turned them into  
these beasts. They fight and roar all day," she explained.

"Is there any way to break the spell?" Jay asked. I glanced over at  
him. He was as swept up in the story as I was.

"One way. There was a King. He ruled the land before the Dark  
Spirit. He was trapped in a lake of ice. The only way to break  
through it is, two humans who have kind souls and righteous motives to  
stand on it. If they do, while holding hands, then the spell will be  
broken, the land will be restored and the Dark Spirit will be no  
more," the Princess explained.

"Where is this lake of ice?" I asked her eagerly.

"You're standing on it," she said. Jay and I glanced at each other.  
We nodded in mutual agreement. We took each other's hands.

The Princess spoke, "Repeat after me:

_Ein rechtschaffener Herz  
(A righteous heart)  
Eine gute Seele  
(A kind soul)  
Wird ϋberwältigen Bösen  
(Will overcome evil)  
Wir stehen jetzt hier  
(We stand here now)  
Und lassen Sie unser König  
(And release our King)  
Und machen den Geist gegangen.  
(And make the Spirit gone.)_

When Jay and I repeated the words another burst of light appeared.  
There was a blinding few seconds when I couldn't see, nor hear  
anything. Then everything went back to normal. But everything was  
not as it was before. The grass was green, there was a river nearby.  
Birds sang and chirped. It was beautiful. Just as the princess had  
described it to be.

"We reward you two for your righteous and unselfish act," a deep  
voice said. Jay and I turned to see a man. He was tall and strong  
and handsome. He had the look of a god.

"Princess Ruby Joan Warrington II and Jay Rogers, I commend you for  
your deeds. You will receive a blessing that will follow you always  
for what you have done for our country," the man said. By this time I  
had realized he was the King the missing princess had spoken of.

"You are welcome, Sir. We were glad to help," Jay answered humbly.

"You two may return to your normal lives now," the King said. He  
waved his arm and once more there was a flash of light. Jay and I  
found ourselves back at the bottom of the Forbidden Mountains, no  
longer forbidden. The spell was gone from them. You could tell it  
was, too. They were alive, beautiful and flourishing. We walked back  
to the castle. I feared my father's wrath when I returned. I  
estimated I had been gone for a whole day judging by the setting sun.  
I entered the castle hesitantly. I strode the hallways alone. Jay  
had left me to go home as well. I walked into the dining room. My  
father sat getting ready to eat. My mother was beside him at her  
normal spot. My sister and brothers sat in their spots as well. My  
mother spotted me.

"Ruby, come in. We were wondering why you didn't come when the  
dinner bell rang," she said. I was surprised. No yelling, no upset  
comments, nothing. It was like I had never been missing. I sat down  
at my place in the table.

"So, Ruby, where did you go this afternoon?" my father asked. I  
thought about my adventure. I thought about how I had ventured into  
the Forbidden Forest, how Jay and I had taken the spell off of the  
forest and the magical land, I thought about how I had been magically  
transported back home.

"Oh, not much. Jay and I just went riding a little," I said. They  
would have never believed me anyway.

**The End**

**A/N: the King looks like Thor I admit it. How did ya like it?**


End file.
